Hidden Feelings
by MimiBlue
Summary: Takes Place on Final Episode of Fate/Zero, with Gilgamesh and Saber. His thoughts for Saber and how he truly feels about her. ( Horrible Summary, don't judge me! )


Hello Again People! It is MimiBlue with my first Fate/Zero fanfiction... this one is featuring my favorite pairing in this series: Gilgamesh(Archer) X Saber! I watched Fate/Zero and then Fate/Stay Night ( Shirou can go die in a fire for all I care) and I am OBSESSED with this pairing and there are like NO fanfictions about them so i decided to spread the word... so yeah please tell me what you think! ^^ ~Mimi Blue. ( Oh yeah and I would upload this to the Fate/Zero Archive since it is actually about Fate Zero and not Fate Stay Night but there is no Fate Zero Archive so I had to make do with the Fate Stay Night one...)

NOTE: Takes place on final episode of Fate/Zero so MAJOR SPOILERS! And slightly M rated material :3

And it might be OOC so I apologize :(

FATE/ZERO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! Because if it did I would make sure what happens in this fanfiction actually happens in the show... and that Lancer didn't die...

* * *

**Hidden Feelings**

The pain radiated throughout her body, a sharp piercing pain caused by that hideous golden blade.

She shut her eyes trying to block it out. All that mattered was the Grail...the Grail...

She got to her feet and faced the man standing in front of her, Archer. Her stance was weak and exhausted but still she held Excalibur tightly in her hand, her spirit untouched and still fighting.

Gilgamesh watched her, obviously amused. His mouth broke into a wide grin and started laughing, an insane sound that made Saber's blood boil.

"You know Saber...even when you're delusional and helpless like this, you still are a beautiful woman.''

She gritted her teeth and glared at him. She hated him with every bone in her body.

_Such nonsense... what is he saying? _

"Saber...Lay down your sword and become my wife!"

"What?" That had genuinely taken her aback. What kind of crap was he spouting now?

"Join me Saber, and we can be the strongest together! Ruling this world as the two strongest Kings! Is that not something to be desired!?'

She looked up into his lustful red eyes and shuddered. That look in his eye... It was for her.

* * *

When did he start loving her? He himself didn't know. He figured it was that one night when he, Saber, and Rider were discussing what makes a King.

Hearing her speak about her wish...He knew what she wanted was blind and idiotic, A stupid, naïve little girl's wish. But... hearing her talk so stricken in fear about her people, her ideals, her beliefs... They had sparked something in him.

A desire... A blind desire to own her and make her his. He didn't know what he should call this feeling. Every time he would see her a pang of longing would rise in his heart only to be suppressed by wanting to hurt her and destroy her gleefully.

He dreamed of her. Holding her to his chest, stroking her hair, loving her. Gazing into her stunning emerald eyes. Pressing her soft tender lips to his own. Making love to her. His want for her was so strong he couldn't take it anymore.

It hurt him to know that no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he could never be with her. And that feeling gnawed at his heart to no end.

Was this... What they called love? Because if it was, it was the most painful feeling he had ever experienced.

* * *

She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. What kind of cruel trick was he trying to pull, saying those things?

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Archer. I demand you step aside and give me the grail. Right Now."

"Ahahaha! Unfortunately, I cannot do that, my love."

"Don't... CALL ME THAT!" She ran forward, her blade out and ready as she screamed a battle cry.

"...Ngh... I didn't want to do this, Saber." He said quietly as he watched her glorious figure charge forward.

_Snap!_

She was pinned against the wall, chains binding her arms and legs. She struggled helplessly and glared at him.

"ARCHER...You fiend!"

He chuckled and took slow steps towards her. His hand grabbed her chin, rough but gentle at the same time.

"You really...are beautiful."

_Finally...can I obtain her? Can I make her mine at long last? _

"I...hate you." She growled, her voice cold.

Her eyes were shut tight but he could sense the fear in her. It was a glorious sight. His Saber, finally succumbing to him.

"You're mine, Saber."

"No.."

Her voice shook as his hands held her face, pulling it down to look at him. She slowly opened her eyes and his crimson eyes met with her green ones. And she was utterly surprised to find in them was a warmth that she had never seen before. It almost looked like ...love? But that wasn't right. He, this man, couldn't love. Especially not her. That was just.. Ridiculous! Then why was her heart beating so fast?

They were a mere 2 inches away and that distance was growing shorter and shorter.

And at last their lips met.

All he felt was immense joy and a happiness that exhilarated him. An overwhelming relief. So this what it was like to be in love...

Her heart beat faster then it had ever beat in her life. Why was she enjoying this so much? She should be struggling, trying to win back the Grail... not this... but...

He pushed her back farther and wrapped his arm around her back. He tilted his head, wanting to deepen the kiss. She hesitantly complied and let his kiss ravage her mouth. His arms wrapped around her back sent her pleasurable chills.

He wanted her to be his right now.. and he had no intention of stopping.

He was just starting to pull off her dress when he felt her hand on his arm. Startled he looked up.

How was she able to move her arms... he had chained her. He sighed and chuckled inwardly. His distraction with her had probably disrupted his control over the chains, thus rendering them useless. But, he had no intention of stopping. He-

"Archer." Her voice cut off his thoughts. He looked upon her quietly.

"What is it, Saber?"

"I-I know that you feel something for me. What is it? I know you're not just teasing me.. I could tell that you were going through so much... that how you acted were extremely different than your usual matter. I...want to know."

He raised his eyebrows and stared into her unwavering eyes.

"You want to know?"

"Yes. I do."

"You know, I'm really surprised that you're not impaling me with that sword and running away to the Grail just because I let you unchained and free."

Silence.

"Fine then. I guess I have no choice then but to tell you."

He got to his feet and placed his hands on her shoulders.

" To put it quite frankly...I love you."

A blush appeared on her cheeks and she let a sound of shock slip through her mouth.

"You're surprised aren't you?"

"Well, how could I not be?" She looked down at the floor. "Since when... Why...It just doesn't make any sense. A person like me to be loved. Me, with only the stupid hope to save my people and be a good King that people can depend on while in reality...I'm nothing ...I let down my people...I'm just-"

His lips again melted unto hers. It was like a way of telling her that she was wrong, that she wasn't nothing. She was startled but in no time kissed him back passionately. Her hands wrapped around his neck and tears streamed down her cheeks. Never in her whole life... was she ever this happy.

She pulled away and took a step back leaving a hand on his cheek.

"Saber, I myself don't know why I love you. I think everything about you makes me insane with love and wanting. I need you. This whole war, I've been fighting my urge to go to you, hold you, and love you. But I also wanted to hurt you to drown away my selfish love. I wanted to kill you. But, I just can't do that. You're too important to me for me do that."

His voice trembled with fear. Fear of her denying him and leaving him.

"You've never been this vulnerable before, Archer." She said smiling. "If I wanted to, I could kill you right now and take the grail for myself."

She transformed out of her armor into her simple black suit.

"But. I'm not going to do that. I never realized that you could be like this, Archer. I've misjudged you. For that, I apologize."

"Then..be mine!" He grabbed her hands and took several shaky breathes. "We can rule the world together! We can love each other and be together eternally. We can leave right now, forget the grail, start our own life together as the 2 strongest kings in the universe!" He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What...do you say?"

_Please... Please, Saber..._

"Archer...I need to win this war to save my people, to save everyone that I let down as King Arthur. That is my duty as a knight. I need that Grail. I need it for Kiritsugu so he can save the world and make world peace."

"But-"

Boldly she leaned down and kissed him shortly but sweetly.

"I'll be back, Archer. I'll be back."

* * *

_Epilogue_

After that, he never saw her again. Her and Kiritsugu had took the Grail, thus winning the war,and she had left the world, leaving him there alone and hopelessly heartbroken. Kirei had repeatedly told him that he was being a stupid fool and he agreed that he was.

"But, Kirei, you've never loved anybody before have you?" was his only feeble defense to his actions.

Everyday he would think of her.. and the brief happiness he had experienced that one night. And it haunted him. Because he knew he would never EVER see her again. It was simply impossible. And that was a fact that he hated and rejected with every thing in his body.

He missed her. He had transformed into a completely different person without her, quiet and alone, forced into solitude.

He hated her. For turning him into this dark person, completely different from his old self. For making him weak.

But most importantly, he loved her. And he knew that that fact would never change. It never would. He would continue loving her until the end of time. And he would never stop believing that maybe one day... he could see her again.

**_Fin._**

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY ! It's DONE! O_O ^^ Well tell me what you think people! I know that this probably won't get a lot of reviews since noone really cares about this pairing anyways ( damn u shirou ) but whatever I SHIP THEM so I can write this! OK? ok then just tell me what you think please ^^ :3 -MimiBlue


End file.
